Her True Strength
by kittykatloren
Summary: He should be with her, then maybe he could help her – how could he have let her go with just a "Be careful?" Korra was never careful. What if she died out there, and he never told her... Mako/Korra oneshot, my first piece of LoK fic. Long live Makorra!


**A/N:** My first piece of Korra fanfic! Can I just say here that LOK IS THE GREATEST THING SINCE ATLA?! Anyway. A little Makorra tribute. Takes place during the 4th episode, I believe, when Amon takes over the probending arena.

**Words: **1815  
**Characters:** Mako, Korra, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin  
**Time: **Mid series  
**Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to whoever owns Legend of Korra. Not me.

* * *

"I'm going after Amon," she said. Her eyes were narrowed, bright, determined.

"Be careful!" Mako called, but she was already gone, up and way. He raced to the edge of the platform, water from Korra's typhoon raining down on him. He blinked and squinted up at her, a flaming tempest above the splintered glass ceiling.

Sometimes he forgot, when teaching her the rules of probending, or hanging out and laughing with her, or fuming against her maddening temper, that Korra was the Avatar. The most powerful bender alive, master of so far three of the four elements. Water might be her heritage and her role in the Fire Ferrets, but watching her now, a whirlwind of fire and strength, Mako finally understood who she really was.

She had so much _power_. Sure, they all knew the tales of the Avatar, storybook legends about the kind of things they could do. But they had always seemed like dreams, fantasies. Surely, no one could be _that_ powerful, Mako always thought.

But now he was watching it firsthand. Korra was still so young, and yet…

He heard her land hard on the top of the dome. Glass cracked beneath her feet, and Mako's heart stopped.

"Mako, she's gonna fall!" Bolin screamed, but his voice was very far away.

Mako clenched his fists, as if he could will the glass to stay together underneath her. He should be _with_ her, then maybe he could help her – how could he have let her go with just a "Be careful?" Korra was never careful. What if she died out there, and he never told her that he -

"KORRA!"

He screamed right as she fell, helpless amongst a shower of glass. His mind went suddenly blank. Nothing mattered but the sight of her small body speeding towards the death trap that was the broken arena.

A metal cable shot from nowhere and wrapped itself around Korra's waist. Mako saw her jerk and grab it. Instantly Mako noticed Police Chief Beifong on the other side of the arena, angling for the edge of the stands. He ran, Bolin right on his heels, until they skidded through the entryway just in time to see Beifong and Korra tumble to safety.

"Korra!" Mako raced to her and hugged her quickly. She was wonderfully warm and solid and _alive_. And even if he couldn't tell her that he – well, it didn't matter now, anyway. She was still his friend, too. "I am so glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Mako," she said, smiling at him, but she quickly dropped her gaze. Not even Bolin's gushing – but accurate – descriptions of her strength seemed to cheer her up.

"It was like – WHAM! And then those three Chi-blockers tried to come at you from behind but you were just BAM, POW, SMACK! Nobody messes with our Korra! That was incredible!"

Korra just shrugged. She looked over her shoulder wearily as Tenzin and Beifong approached.

"It's time to go home, Korra," Tenzin said somberly from behind the three of them. "You're going to need rest."

"I'm fine, really," Korra insisted, and she tried to stride away from him, only to stumble over her own feet. Mako caught her by the elbow and straightened her. When she looked at him in gratitude, her eyelids fluttered with exhaustion. "I thought I was fine," she mumbled irritably as she swayed.

Tenzin nodded. "You expended a lot of power up there. The exhaustion sets in a little late."

"I noticed."

"Master Tenzin," Mako interrupted. Korra was leaning on him more and more. "Let Korra stay at our place tonight. It's right upstairs, much closer than Air Temple Island, and she needs to lie down. She'll be fine with us."

Tenzin raised a quizzical eyebrow and glared at him. "Spend the night with _you_? Ouch!" He rubbed the spot where Lin Beifong had just elbowed him, hard.

"Don't be a prat, Tenzin. It makes sense. For as long as this place is still standing," she said, staring up at the towers. "It's not going to be practical for you to stay here more than a night. You'll have to make other arrangements."

"We'll deal with that tomorrow," Bolin said. "Can she stay?"

"_I'll_ sleep on the couch, and she can have my room," Mako specified. He met Tenzin's gaze steadily, grateful for Bolin at his back doing the same. At last the man sighed.

"Escort her back to Air Temple Island first thing in the morning, understand? Keep her safe."

"We will. We _promise_," said Bolin. Mako nodded solemnly, glancing at Korra as she did so. She had just enough energy left to roll her eyes at him, making Mako grin.

"Come on. Let's get home," he said, as much to her as to Bolin. Together they steadied Korra as they left the arena, supporting her all the way up to their flat. She talked to them a little, always insisting she could walk on her own, but Mako never let go of her for a second. When they came to the stairs, he ignored her protests entirely, picking her up and carrying her into his room. He tried very hard to ignore how his heart suddenly began to beat much more quickly and loudly in his ears. "Take her shoes off," he whispered to Bolin, laying Korra down as gently as he could. He turned to his brother. "I'll be downstairs. Wake me up immediately if you hear anything, okay?"

Bolin saluted him. "Right. G'night, Mako."

"'Night, Bo."

As Bolin left for his own room, Mako grabbed an extra pillow from the bed and turned to go back downstairs. He looked over his shoulder at her one last time.

Moonlight streamed in from the small window. She had curled onto her side and was shivering slightly, even though she still wore her probending gear. Mako wished she could wear something more comfortable, but – no, he couldn't even _think_ about trying to help her out of them, she'd flay him alive if he tried, even though she was wearing clothes under. Instead, he picked up the blanket at the foot of the bed and tossed it over her. "Goodnight, Korra," he murmured.

Downstairs on the couch, his own probending gear tossed unceremoniously on the floor, Mako twisted and turned but couldn't get comfortable. It didn't bother him, though. He knew he couldn't sleep anyway. All he could think about was seeing her up there, fighting her heart out, and then falling, falling, falling… and he couldn't help her at all, she almost _died,_ and he was helpless –

_We're friends. It makes sense that I was worried,_ he thought. _Don't let it be anything else than friendship, Mako, you know it wouldn't work out. _

He was trying to talk to himself like he talked to Bolin, because he was pretty good at that. But looking out for your brother was totally different than looking out for yourself. Abruptly Mako turned over and punched the pillow into a more comfortable shape. _Go to sleep, _he told himself firmly._ You'll need to have your wits about you from now on. You couldn't help her today, but you had better be there to help her tomorrow._

* * *

Morning arrived with unseemly haste. Blinking through the sunlight, Mako rose, forgetting for a second why he was on the couch. As soon as he remembered, he jumped up and was about to head upstairs when he caught sight of Korra, standing by the tall, open window.

"Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" he said, frowning.

"Good morning to you too. I feel fine now." She had taken off her probending suit and looked a little cold in just her light Water Tribe garb and no shoes. They must have left her normal boots down at the arena.

"Korra, it's barely daybreak. You need rest."

"_You're_ up."

"I'm a firebender. I rise with the sun."

Korra just glared at him, but he could tell she wasn't actually mad. Mako stood next to her raised one eyebrow. Sighing irritably, Korra rubbed her forehead. "I couldn't stay asleep," she said. "I just couldn't. My head – it's full of… of… I don't know, visions or something, but they don't _feel_ like visions. They feel like memories. But… I know it's never happened to me, so how can they keep being in my head?"

She rested her elbows on the windowsill and propped her chin in her palms. Her hair was mussed from sleep, and her eyes shadowed, but with the sunrise on her skin, she still looked beautiful.

"I just don't get it!" she continued, gesturing angrily. "I didn't ask for this. I just – I want to stop Amon, that's all I want to do, and everyone's going to be counting on me to do it, because I'm the _Avatar_. But I don't know how to be one! I don't know what these things in my head mean, I just – I… I'm frustrated, confused - "

"Are you scared?" said Mako quietly.

Her vivid blue eyes flashed at him. Then she relaxed again and turned away. "Yeah. I'm scared. I…"

Without waiting for her to finish, Mako pulled her into a hug. They were silent for a moment, and when Korra's arms finally wrapped around him too, he said, "If it makes you feel any better… I thought you were an amazing Avatar last night. From what I saw… Bolin wasn't lying when he said you're incredible, Korra. And you're _more_ than incredible. You're… unbelievable."

"You really mean that?" she said, her voice a little muffled against his chest.

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks, Mako." Slowly they drew apart. Suddenly Korra's cheeks turned red. "And, um, thanks for letting me sleep in your bed last night."

"Oh, o-of course." Mako rubbed the back of neck, blushing too. But they both still managed to smile at each other.

"KORRA! KORRA! She's not here, Mako, she's – oh," Bolin's head appeared at the top of the staircase. "There you are. Morning, Korra, Mako."

Korra laughed. Relief swept over Mako at the sound; she had to be feeling a little better if she could laugh again. "Morning, Bolin," she said.

"Can I whip up some breakfast for you?" he said as he hurried downstairs. "I'm sure we've got something in here… Mako, come help me out…"

For a moment, Mako hesitated – he had told Asami he'd meet her for breakfast this morning – but he'd explain later. After last night's events, surely she'd understand the situation: he'd had to make sure Korra was safe. And he couldn't exactly leave Korra now. Or was it that he didn't _want_ to leave her now?

Mako sighed and tracked down some eggs. He'd worry about all that later. For now, Korra was safe, and they were all together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
